A song to say goodbye
by Osi-chan
Summary: Il n'avait servi à rien dans sa misérable vie. A rien du tout. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'un certains brun l'avait vu... [explicit content, death fic, yaoi] Un p'tit sasuxnaru


Disclamair : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Les paroles proviennent de la chanson « Song to say goobye » du groupe Placebo, et que je vous conseil vivement.

Auteur : Osi-chan (bah oui, c'est pas le pape hein…)

Note 1 : **ATTENTION, CE ONE CONTIENT DES SOUS ENTENDUS A DU SHONEN AI ET DU YAOI, ALORS CEUX QUI N'AIME PAS, C'EST DEHORS !!!**

Note 2 : Merci à Darki pour m'avoir fait découvrir la chanson «Sleeping with ghosts » de Placebo qui m'a redonné l'inspi pour finir le one.

Et je voudrais dédicasser ce one à Nanarusasu, qui écrit superbement bien et que j'encourage à continuer d'écrire (Pov' Sasukette quand même T-T)

Enjoy !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pourquoi était-il né ? Pour rien, sûrement. Dans sa misérable vie de con, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait aucune bonne note, il n'avait pas de parents aimants…Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était lui._

_Lui, uniquement et seulement lui._

_Puis, en grandissant, il n'avait pas non plus servi à grand-chose. Pour être franc, il n'avait servi à rien, encore une fois. Pauvre garçon… Dans sa misérable existence, il ne servait à rien. Et un jour, il lui fallut trouver un moyen de combler de ce manque, ce manque grandissant dans son cœur, son cœur qui voulait absolument crier « J'existe ! »._

_Oh, ça avait été très simple. Il lui a juste fallut un bras et un couteau. Magique non ? Il avait soudainement trouvé un sens à sa vie. Un sens à sa foutue vie._

**You**** are one of God's ****mistakes**

(Tu es l'une des erreurs de Dieu)

**You crying, tragic waste of skin**

(Criant et tragique gâchis de peau)

_Mais ce que ce jeune éphèbe blond n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que, quelqu'un, dans son entourage, l'avait remarqué. Un peu pour sa beauté, certes, le blond était plutôt séduisant avec l'âge, mais surtout parce que le brun qui l'observait se sentait pareil à lui. Ayant tout les deux eux une enfance difficile, le brun savait parfaitement ce que ressentait son blond. De l'amertume. De la tristesse._

_Alors, le brun avait tenté de se rapprocher. Malgré les réticences du blond au début, qui se disait que si on naissait seul, autant crever seul, le brun réussit à l'approcher. Il creva la carapace du blond, petit à petit, et le blond fit de même pour le brun, sans s'en rendre compte._

_Leurs sentiments évoluèrent petit à petit, la flammèche vacillante était devenu une flamme passionnée, un amour sans borne. Oui, ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient d'une passion dévorante, d'un amour sans fin._

_Ils s'aimaient plus que tout, et malgré cela, le brun ne la voyait pas. Il ne voyait pas la souffrance du blond. Il la vit, mais un peu tard malheureusement. Un matin, au levé, quand le brun rejoignit son blond dans la salle d'eau… Ce fut le drame._

_Tout ce qu'il vit d'abord, c'était du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Du sang… Sur des bandages. Des bandages aux poignets de son ange blond. Ce dit ange fut d'ailleurs très embarrassé, et ne trouva rien de mieux que de pleurer…_

_Quel con…_

**I'm ****well****aware**** of how ****it**** aches**

(Je sais bien a quel point ça fait mal)

**And****you****still**** won't let me in **

(Et tu ne veux toujours pas me laisser entrer)

_Le brun réagit, comme vous vous en doutez, mal. Très mal. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment son ange avait pu faire ça… Même si lui-même l'avait déjà fait, il y a longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, ceci ne nous concernes pas._

_Alors, le brun fut tout d'abord violent. Il questionna le blond à plusieurs reprises, n'hésitant pas à lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, qu'un homme comme lui ne méritait pas la vie pour la gâcher ainsi, mais il vit la tristesse du blond pendant ces réprimandes. Le brun vit que cela faisait encore plus souffrir son blond._

_Il n'en prit pas compte, et continua ses réprimandes._

_Et le blond ne l'écoutait pas… Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Surtout pas.  
_

**Now I'm breaking down your door**

(Et je fracasse ta porte)

**To ****try**** and**** save**** your**** swollen**** face**

(Pour essayer de sauver ta gueule ravagée)

_Alors, le brun abandonna... Lâchement, il baissa les armes, et s'en alla. Il s'en alla tout simplement, en prenant ses affaires et en claquant la porte. Oh, le blond eu mal, plus mal encore qu'avant._

_Mais c'était de la faute du blond, se répétait le brun. S'était entièrement de sa faute, s'il s'était enfermé dans un étau incassable, dans un quotidien inchangeable._

_Malgré cela… Le brun revint à la rescousse plusieurs semaines plus tard, en voyant que l'état du blond ne s'arrangeait pas. Le blond sombrait de plus en plus dans la mort, n'hésitant pas à se tailler les veines pour ensuite se les bander._

_Même si le brun le détestait de tout son cœur pour son imbécillité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aider._

**Though**** I ****don't ****like ****you ****anymore**

(Bien que je ne t'aime plus)

**You ****lying****, trying**** waste**** of ****space**

(Pénible et menteur gâchis de place)

_Le blond s'était mis à composer, au départ du brun. Lorsqu'il se sentait seul, ce qui veut dire dès qu'il avait du temps libre, il prenait sa gratte et composait._

_Il composait des chansons. Des chansons pour son brun. Des chansons pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il avait regretté son départ…_

_Pour lui dire au revoir, aussi._

**My**** oh ****My**

(Mon dieu...)

**A ****song**** to ****say**** goodbye**

(Une chanson pour dire au revoir)

**A son****g to say goodbye**

(Une chanson pour dire au revoir)

**A ****song**** to ****say**

(Une chanson pour dire)

_Parfois, le brun se rappelait du blond._

_Toujours souriant face aux autres, toujours heureux… Le brun se rappelait alors qu'il avait déjà vu, à ce moment là, les bandages sur les poignées du blond._

_Mais, pour ne pas finir sur une si triste pensée, il se disait que le blond était le plus chanceux du monde, puisqu'il avait eu son amour qui valait plus que tout l'or du monde pour certaines personnes._

**Before our innocence was lost**

(Avant que notre innocence soit perdue)

**You were always one of those**

(Tu étais l'un de ceux)

**Blessed with lucky sevens**

(Chanceux au lucky sevens)

_Parfois, le blond se rappelait du brun._

_Taciturne, plutôt solitaire… Et puis, c'était le premier qui l'avait forcé à pleurer._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond avait pleuré. Et c'était quand son brun lui avait dit :_

_« C'est finis. »_

_Malgré cela, le blond se rappelait des joies avec le brun, pour ne pas un peu plus déprimer…_

**A****nd a voice that made me cry **

(Et cette voix qui me faisait pleurer...)

**My oh My**

(Mon dieu)

_Ce dont le blond ne se souvenait pas, étant trop bête pour se rappeler de sa vie qui n'était pourtant pas très remplie, c'est qu'à un moment, oui, dans sa foutu et misérable vie, il avait servi à quelque chose._

_C'était il y a pas mal de temps… Oh oui, il y a très longtemps, alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans._

_Il l'avait vu, ce jour là. Le brun. Le blond l'avait vu agenouillé sur un ponton, les yeux rivés sur l'eau, triste. Terriblement triste. Alors, le blond s'approcha du brun, et s'assit à ses côtés._

_Et, tout doucement, le brun laissa couler sa peine, la chaleur du blond l'encourageant à se laisser aller._

**You ****were**** Mother**** Nature's son **

(Tu étais le fils de mère nature)

**Someone**** to ****whom**** I ****could**** relate**

(Quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter)

_Le blond, avait, suite au départ du brun, essayé l'ecstasy. Oh, ce n'était pas bien méchant, juste psychédélique et relaxant… Et puis, grâce à ça, il pouvait oublier._

_Il pouvait oublier que le brun l'avait laissé, horrifié de la merde que faisait le blond._

_Puis, il avait essayé la cocaïne. Puis le canabis. Puis l'héroïne. Oh, et diverse pilules aussi._

_Oh, mais pour le blond, tout allait bien. Il était endetté jusqu'au cou, il avait la face révulsé, plus que pâle, il se cloîtrait chez lui, mais tout allait bien. _

**Your**** needle**** and**** your**** damage ****done**

(Après la seringue et les dégâts)

**Remains**** a ****sordid**** twist of fate**

(Ne subsiste qu'un sordide revers du destin)

_Le brun n'en savait rien au départ. En même temps, quand vous coupez les ponts avec quelqu'un, vous n'allez pas renouer si vite._

_C'est grâce à un gars aux cheveux noirâtre et long qu'il avait appris._

_C'était grâce à son dealeur, que le brun avait appris que le blond se droguait par le même biais que lui._

_Et le brun, comme d'habitude, se précipita à la rescousse du blond, pour pas qu'il tombe dans la même merde que lui._

_« Tu es tombé dans la même merde que moi. »_

**Now I'm trying to wake you up**

(Et j'essaye de te réveiller)

**To pull you from the liquid sky**

(De t'extirper du ciel liquide)

_Le brun avait encore remonté le blond, mais moins durement._

_Il lui disait qu'il fallait contrer ce manque, qu'il fallait se battre. Se battre pour pas crever. Se battre pour sa putain de vie…_

_« Désolé… »_

'**Cause**** if I ****don't**** we'll ****both****end**** up**

(Parce que si je ne fais pas nous ne finirons tous les deux)

**With just your song to say goodbye**

(Qu'avec ta chanson d'adieu)

_Ils s'étaient battus. Ils avaient tentés de retrouver les étoiles. Ils avaient tentés de rechercher cette lumière, pour pas crever comme des chiens._

_Pour pas crever de chagrin._

_Pour pas crever tout court, d'ailleurs._

**My**** oh ****My**

(Mon dieu)

**A ****song**** to ****say**** goodbye**

(Une chanson pour dire au revoir)

_Au fur et à mesure, ils durent trouver un truc, une chose pour remplacer ce vide, ce manque dans leurs entrailles, ce manque qui les faisaient criser jusqu'à pas d'heure._

_Oh, ils l'avaient trouvés. Facilement. Le sexe. Le sexe à l'état pur, le sexe à l'état dure. Ca n'avait pas été difficile du tout pour eux… Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?_

_Alors, au lieu de se noyer dans la drogue, ils se noyaient dans le sexe, ils se noyaient dans leurs mensonges._

_Car la façon dont ils le faisaient était tout sauf passionnelle, amoureuse. Elle était… Bestiale._

**A song to say goodbye**

(Une chanson pour dire au revoir)

**A song to say…**

(Une chanson pour dire...)

_Et ils oubliaient. Ils oubliaient ce qu'était la joie de se revoir après tant de temps, la joie de se murmurer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, ce qu'était la joie de voir l'être aimé, tout simplement._

_Ils oubliaient tous leurs souvenirs, qu'ils soient heureux ou pas, qu'ils soient brûlant ou pas. Ils ne gardaient en mémoire que l'instant présent, et ne se souvenaient que de leur sauvage attirance l'un pour l'autre._

_Peut être qu'ils était simplement des amnésiques qui ne s'aimaient pas, après tout…_

**Before our innoce****nce was lost**

(Avant que notre innocence ne soit perdue)

**You were always one of those**

(Tu étais toujours l'un de ceux)

_Et le blond était toujours aussi malchanceux. Mais il avait commis le pécher d'emporter son ange brun avec lui, dans sa merde._

_Dans sa merde merveilleuse, affublée de luxure et d'avarice, empli de beautés empoisonnée et d'orgasmes par milliers._

_Ils y étaient tomber, tous les deux…_

_Pour ne plus en ressortir._

**Blessed with lucky sevens**

(Chanceux au lucky sevens)

**And a voice that made me cry**

(Et cette voix qui me faisait pleurer)

_Alors, au lieu de crever d'overdose, ils crevaient de désir insatiable. Leur vie sociale n'existait plus, leur vie tout court n'existait plus. Ils n'étaient, en quelque sorte, que des enveloppes charnelles, sans âmes. Leurs âmes avaient du s'envoler, il y a longtemps…_

_Très longtemps… Quand ils n'avaient pas encore décidés de se dire adieu._

_« Et je ne te pardonnerai pas... »_

**It's a song to say goodbye**

(C'est une chanson d'adieu)

**It's a ****song**** to ****say****goodbye**

(C'est une chanson d'adieu)

_Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, après tout. Ils avaient déjà perdus leur âme quelque part on fond du paradis, avaient déjà vendu leurs corps au diable et offert leurs souvenirs au plus offrant. _

_Ils étaient nés dans la merde non ?_

_Alors pourquoi ne pas y retourner ?_

_Et, quelques années plus tard, ils ont crevés. Comme ça. Plouf. Pendant leur dernier plaisir. On dit que notre vie défile devant nos yeux avant de mourir…_

_Alors, tous les deux, ils s'étaient rappelés la seule chose dont ils se souvenaient bien : quand le brun avait laissé le blond, pour la première fois._

**It's a song to say goodbye**

(C'est une chanson d'Adieu)

**It's a song to say goodbye**

(C'est une chanson d'adieu)

_« C'est finis. Tu es tombé dans la même merde que moi. Et je ne te pardonnerai pas… »_

_« Adieu… »_

**It's a song to say goodbye**

(C'est une chanson d'adieu)

**It's a song to say goodbye**

(C'est une chanson d'adieu)

**It's a song to sa****y goodbye**

(C'est une chanson d'adieu)

Adieu.

**It's a song to say goodby****e...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucky sevens: Jeu d'argent très répandu. Le but est d'aligné trois 7.

Liquid sky: Expression américaine désignant les drogues dures.

Review ? Pas review ? j'accepte tous commentaires, mais que ceux "offensifs" soient quelque peu construit svp ;


End file.
